


[Art] Learning Brave

by Nonexistenz



Series: Learning Brave [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [DRB 2017]





	[Art] Learning Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [destiel reverse bang](http://destielreversebang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I completely hate this drawing, been a while since I loathed some of my art this much, ugh. So big thanks to the author, [profound-boning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning), for claiming this! You're awesome! I also drew some dividers, first time someone wanted them, was fun to do, the general ideas of what to draw for them are from the lovely profound-boning as well! I'm not going to include them here, please go check out the story if you're interest in these, also go read it in general, sure to be great!
> 
> You can find the story as part 2 of this series!

[](http://imgur.com/gneVIH3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/160602285212)


End file.
